1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utensil support apparatus, and, more particularly, to a disposable eating utensil support apparatus having advertising capabilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, restaurants and eating establishments place conventional eating utensils such as knives, forks, spoon, chopstick, and the like on the surface of a dining table or counter. Often, some establishments place the eating utensils on a napkin so that utensils are not in contact with a table surface, which may be bare and without linen or disposable table cloths. Consequently, foods and liquids that are deposited onto a table's surface from used eating utensils as well as from spillages, may remain and come into contact with a restaurant eating utensils. The contact between eating utensils and deposited food stuffs is generally unsanitary and provides discomfort to the diner.
Referring to FIG. 1, a sanitary utensil supporter 21 according to the related art is shown. Such supporters are generally placed adjacent to plates at a table setting in more refined eating establishments. Generally, such supporters are used to prevent contact between used utensils, which may have food stuffs adhered to them, and the table top while new plates are provided to the patron. The supporter 21 may include grooves 22 and 23 to accommodate utensils 10.
Utensil support apparatuses such as the supporter 21 in FIG. 1 are more commonly found in more refined eateries. These apparatuses are often ornate and constructed of porcelain, polymers, or metal. However, for more economical eating establishments, providing utensil supporters would prove to be costly with respect to acquisition, cleaning, storage and care of the supporters.
Therefore, an improved solution is needed to provide a utensil support apparatus that is economical and sanitary.